


The Never Ending War

by AnaisBelle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisBelle/pseuds/AnaisBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil resides in the heart of all humans. 500 years after what was supposed to be Angel's final Apocolypse, and the subsiquent destruction of Earth-that-was, the vampire with a soul finally sees how true that can be. Disclaimer: Both shows belong to Joss.</p><p>August 15 2016: still on hiatus and I'm planning to binge watch both shows soon to hopefully continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Take my love, take my land_  
 _Take me where I cannot stand_  
 _I don't care, I'm still free_  
 _You can't take the sky from me_  
 _Take me out to the black_  
 _Tell them I ain't comin' back_  
 _Burn the land and boil the sea_  
 _You can't take the sky from me_  
 _There's no place I can be_  
 _Since I found Serenity_  
 _But you can't take the sky from me..._

 

> "That's really the question you should be asking yourself, isn't it? See, for us, there is no fight. Which is why winning doesn't enter into it. We go on, no matter what. Our firm has always been here on Earth... in one form or another. The Inquisition. The Khmer Rouge. We were there when the very first cave man clubbed his neighbor on the head with a rock for stealing his dinner. See, we're in the hearts and minds of every single living being. And that, friend, is what's making things so difficult for you. You see, the world doesn't work in spite of evil, Angel. It works with us. It works because of us."
> 
> -Holland Manners, "Reprise"

 

2004 – Alleyway, Los Angeles

A dull thud sounded as the body of a K’Lagrouf demon fell, Illyria ripping the heart out of its body. Angel, Spike and Illyria were the only ones left standing as the last of the first wave died. The alley was filled with blood and corpses, the fires from the dragon was slowly burning out, its corpse on the roof above them where Angel had slain it.

“It’s not over,” Illyria stated.

“I know.” Angel clasped his hand tightly over one of the larger wounds on his stomach, trying to keep his innards from falling out.

“You’ll not make it any longer, half-breeds, once they come again.”

“We probably won’t, Blue,” Spike sighed wearily, leaning heavily on his sword. He looked from the Hell God in front of him to the slumped form of his Grandsire.

They were all exhausted; even Illyria was working with her last dregs of energy and Spike could feel the unpleasant itch of sunrise on his back.

He stared down at Angel wondering what their next move would be, listening to the low roar of oncoming demons from the portal that was still open in front of them. As much as he was willing to follow Angel to the darkest dimensions of hell – especially if promised a good fight – he wasn’t quite ready to die again; and the longer they fought and survived, the more he didn’t want to die.

He also knew, however, that the fight wouldn’t end until they were dead or dust.

“Even so, ain’t no bleedin’ demon gonna make us Aurelians run from a fight, ain’t that right Sire?”

Angel grunted, lifting his sword in preparation for the second wave, not paying mind to the word of honor that hasn’t been spoken towards him in nearly a century.

Footsteps rang through the silent alley, a shadow slowly forming shape within the portal. Stepping through were a dozen beasts nearly three stories tall, with skin sickly grey and seemingly un-sliceable. Behind them were beasts nearly twice their size. The roar’s of dragons filled the air, and above all were three strangely familiar shapes.

“Yeah,” Angel finally spoke.

He felt as though he was finally fulfilling his purpose, doing what his friends, his family, died to allow him to do, but something was telling him that he’d done his part, there’s nothing left for him there and it’s not his time to go. His body screamed for him to leave, especially when his eyes landed on those three.

“Your right Spike, no demon will scare us from a fight. But we’re also not stupid. Perhaps we can win our pride back another time, let’s go.”

Angel glanced up once more before running, looking at the glowing eyes of the three above them.

It was the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart.


	2. Chapter 1

**2525 – Persephone**

It’s been six years since the events on Miranda, and the crew of Serenity found themselves once again on the planet of which everything began.

“Alright, this is how it’s gonna go,” Mal addressed his crew. They had just landed on Persephone from another of their many illegal salvage missions and now all that was left is dropping off the goods to Badger. Things were going well this time – finally it goes good just _once_ – and Mal was hoping the job would be smooth ‘til the end. “Firstly, Me, Zoe’n Jayne are gonna take the goods to Badger. Everyone else, we got supplies we gotta get before we leave this rock. We’ll be planetside for four days – a week at most – and I was hoping we could get a little time free, maybe take the boy out to a park or somethin’, think about where we’re headin’ out next.”

The boy Mal was referring to is Hoban Washburn Jr. Not yet six years old, little Wash was a twin of his father. He was an active child, but his favorite thing to do was ride alongside River in the bridge and play with his father’s old dinosaurs.

Each of the crew nodded and prepared to move out. As Mal reached the cargo bay, Zoe and Jayne, who was whistling that ridiculous Jaynestown song, were armed and ready to meet the bane of Mal’s existence. The three stepped into the dusty, crowded road, nodding off to the crew. They were all glad they would not have to worry about passengers until the end of the week.

Entering Badger’s domain, Mal watched as some unfortunate soul was berated by the man in question, several guns pointed at his head.

“And now you know not to cross me, eh,” Badger finished, his accent strengthened by his anger. The unfortunate one nodded, quickly backing out of the room. “So,” Badger clapped, turning toward the three, his voice suddenly cheerful, “Malcolm Reynolds, it seems business has been a success.”

*AtS/Firefly*

Ten minutes before Mal landed on Persephone, Angel awoke to from a somewhat peaceful sleep. For a reason unknown to him, there was a beeping sound ringing throughout his room. Turning, Angel slapped his hand around his bedside table with the hope of shutting off that infernal noise. It took nearly five minutes to determine that someone was sending him a wave, as it wasn’t his alarm clock, which was set for two hours from now, or his cell phone, which hasn’t been used by him in nearly 500 years.

“Aurelius,” Angel answered the wave.

“Peaches,” Spike spoke shortly, “Bloody well took you long enough.”

“Spike,” Angel stated. “I haven’t heard from you for nearly two months. At the very least, you should’ve returned from your deliveries 12 days ago, and I’m ready to get off this planet.”

“Yeah, about that…” Spike broke off, turning away from the screen. Angel growled lightly, becoming extremely pissed off at his grandchilde. Spike backed away, his hands up in mock surrender. “Look, Sire,” Spike began, “It wasn’t my fault. The–”

“What happened?” Angel ground out, fed up with Spike.

“That’s what I’m tryna tell you, Captain Forehead,” Spike retorted. “It was Reavers, stupid sods. We left St. Albans and was just passing Ita when they showed up. Had to enter atmo’ to try and get away, but the blokes shot us right out the sky.”

Angel paled, a feat quite difficult for a vampire, as Spike continued, “It took a while to dig out. And keeping the buggers out of the towns, shit… I need a vacation, should just waited for you to get done on Persephone. Anyway, once the Reavers were dealt with, the problem came up in getting word to you. Seems no one on this bloody moon has the tech to wave any farther than the main planet, I’d rather talk to you meself, than trust someone else, and there isn’t a shuttle for two more weeks. So, after days of diggin’ and rewiring, here I am. Don’t think I’ll be on for long, already seems to be loosin’ all its juice. Just get here, or get someone to come and–”

“Wait, wait, wait a minute here,” Angel got out, finally finding his voice. “You were in St. Albans, which wasn’t on your route, got snared by Reavers and crashed my ship. And the girls…? You still didn’t say anything about the girls. If anything happened to them Spike, I’ll…”

“Don’t worry now, dear daddy,” a voice spoke up behind Spike. Spike looked behind him, and then moved aside slightly to allow his sire to speak freely to _her_ sire. “Hello my angel, so lovely to see this morning.”

Drusilla sidled up to the screen, scarves flowing in the wind. She stared at the screen in wonder, as if she’d never seen a wave before. “Daddy, when will you come to me? My Spike will only play with the metal and those beastly men, and Lyri won’t even hit me. Nobody’ll hurt me, Ms. Edith stopped talking and the stars are screaming for me to come dance with them. Won’t you hurt me, daddy? Won’t you take me dancing with the stars?”

Angel smiled slightly at his childe. At times he wondered why he had taken her in instead of leaving her for dust at the end of Earth-that-was.

“Of course I will,” Angel responded, his smile broadening at her gleeful reaction. “It’ll take a few days to come to you. But as soon as I get there and I whip the skin off William’s back, I promise you’ll have me all to yourself. Daddy’ll hurt you as much as you like.”

The image of the wave began to shake, signaling the end of the battery life. “Drusilla, do me a favor,” Angel stated, “Put Spike back on, I promise I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Drusilla responded airily, backing away from the screen and into Spike. “Dearest Spike, my angel wishes to speak with you.”

Spike stepped back in front of the wave.

“What is the nearest town?” Angel asked.

Spike told him they were closest to the capital.

“Alright, salvage what you can from the ship and go into town. And Spike, just go and wait. Do not stand out. Do not do anything to bring attention yourself or my girls, understood?”

“Right then Sire,” Spike answered, “I’ll take care of –”

The screen blackened, indicating the end of the wave. Angel sighed once again in frustration, standing up to get dressed. Once dressed, he stepped out into the dusty streets of Persephone. He looked at the sun, fighting the itch to return inside, even though it wouldn’t affect him as the sun of Earth had. He walked down the streets and up to a decrepit building. He stopped at the door, listening as the man inside spoke, “Malcolm Reynolds, it seems business has been a success.”

“Now then,” the man continued, as Angel stepped though the door.


	3. Chapter 2

“Now then,” Badger’s voice froze in his throat as he watched the pale man enter. Zoe, Jayne and Mal turned to see what caused the disturbance, shocked to see that Badger could actually be disturbed. In the doorway, they saw a tall man, paler than most residents of the planet. He wore black slacks and a dark gray button up shirt, black dress shoes – slightly dusty from travel – and a long black leather trench coat, a rarity in these times.

“Brother,” the pale man stated, his deep voice resonating through the room.

“B-b-brother,” Badger stuttered lightly, “Uh-um… C-come in, come in… Um… W-what would you like from me today?”

Angel slowly gazed around the room, focusing mainly on the faces of Serenity’s crew, before turning back towards Badger and raising one black eyebrow. Badger froze momentarily, and then gestured for his men to leave the room.

“Brother Aurelius,” Badger addressed Angel, “Please, take a seat. I’ll just be a moment, and then I can give you my all.”

Everyone watched as Angel took, not the seat presented to him, but the one at Badger’s desk, booted feet thrown on top, arms crossed and eyes closed as if he had no care in the world, though his presence still dominated the room.

“Alright. Reynolds,” Badger continued, grabbing a money roll off his desk, “there you go. Consider it a job well done. Now go on, I’ll send a wave if somethin’ comes this—”

“Reynolds?” Angel questioned, “As in Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of the Firefly-class transport ship, Serenity?”

Badger opened his mouth to respond, but a look from Angel had him biting his tongue. Mal grasped his belt loops, hands brushing against his weapons and stepped forward with a nod.

“I am,” Mal responded, gesturing for the others to be on guard without posing a threat, “I don’t, however, seem to know who you are, so forgive me if I come on a bit rude.”

Angel let out a short laugh, his feet thudding against the floor as he righted his self within the seat. He looked over the three before him, stood and offered his hand, ignoring the sigh of relief Badger released.

“Angelus Aurelius,” Angel introduced himself, “I’m glad you’re here, Captain Reynolds, as it saves me the necessity of staying in _his_ ” Angel tilted towards Badger, “presence for long.”

Angel sat once again and gestured to the seat in front of him, before folding his hands upon the desk. Mal took the seat offered, Jayne and Zoe on either side, and signaled for Angel to begin.

“I need a ship,” Angel started, leaning back in the seat. “More precisely, I need a ship and a crew with a reputation. I happen to think yours, both your crew and your rep, is one of the best on this side of the ‘verse.”

Mal smirked, face filled with pride.

“Right now,” Angel continued, “I need that by my side.” Angel took a deep, unnecessary breath. “If you accept, you'll have three days, and then we’re heading to…”

*AtS/Firefly*

Mal waited for the crew to finish eating before making the announcement.

“I know,” Mal began, “that I said we could have a week on this rock, but, unfortunately, our plans have changed.”

“What do you mean ‘the plans changed’?” Inara questioned, “You have to give me, I mean, us more than that. It’s bad enough that we barely go to places where I can find work, but now I have to cancel, because you can’t keep you promises?”

Mal sighed, “You know, I seem to recall having this conversation before.”

“But she’s right captain,” Kaylee stated. “You said we could have a week. We ain’t prepared for no passengers, we ain’t got much left of food, Serenity’s got some workin’s that need fixin’ and replacin’… And what about lil’ Wash? You said we could have a picnic in a park, a real one.”

“I know, I know,” Mal placated. “We can still do all of that. We ain’t gotta worry ‘bout none but one passenger, at least ‘til the job’s done, and it ain’t no use fussin’ ‘bout it as I already took the job.”

“So this is it then,” Simon sighed. He had wanted time alone with Kaylee, which, at times, was difficult on Serenity. “How much time do we have left on Persephone?”

Mal opened his mouth but it was Zoe who answered, “Three days.”

Kaylee grimaced and stated, “Shiny.”

*AtS/Firefly*

The next three days were easy for Serenity’s crew, despite the fact that they had rushed to complete their errands in time to have a picnic in the park. It also helped to learn that they were being paid twice the amount of the last three jobs combined.

As for Angel, he had been fidgeting the whole three days he had to wait. It was not only the thought of what troubles Spike would surely get into being on his own, let alone with Dru and Illyria. It seemed that ever since Earth-that-was became uninhabitable by humans – and most demons – he couldn’t settle himself on any other land; no matter how much it resembled his first home.

The streets were filled with early morning bustle as the new day began. Angel didn’t want to rush the crew anymore than he has, he was sure they had other plans planetside, so once take off was near, he took his time to approach the ship.

Mal stood at the entrance of Serenity, awaiting Angel’s arrival with a smile, as per his usual, and a hand extended for Angel to shake. Once Angel took the offered hand, Mal spoke.

“Mr. Aurelius,” Mal looked at the duffle bag and cooling device that Angel held, “Is this everything? Do you need any of my men to help retrieve your things?”

Angel shook his head minutely, “Thank you, but that’s not necessary. I have everything I need.”

Angel was speaking truthfully. He hadn’t planned on staying long on Persephone, so only brought what was completely necessary off his ship, everything else could be bought at the market place. He only hoped one of the larger cooling devices made it through the crash – he was pretty sure the refrigerator didn’t make it – and that there was enough blood to feed three vampires on the trip to the central planets. As prosperous as Persephone was, there was more than enough humans and little enough alliance control that vampires could eat without too much trouble, making the availability of synthetic blood, in good condition and not in hospital blood banks, pretty limited.

Synth blood was developed nearly a century ago, in order to limit the need for blood donations. It was made up of liquid cellulose with an activator that ‘turned on’ the synthetic cells, and a warmer to bring the blood to body temperature once burst and shaken. It wasn’t usually ingested as a primary food source outside of the core, though the taste and energy received barely differed from human, as most vampires nested in high populated areas along the rim and liked to feed off the emotions gained from a fresh kill.

Few clans settled within the core, only the oldest dared and survived, and even fewer travelled. Angel could remember many times where he and Spike had been forced to feed off humans when their supply was low – it was too dangerous to tempt Dru too much, and Illyria didn’t need to eat. He didn’t want to see what would happen if they were stuck in a ship full of humans in deep space and run out of food.

Stepping into the ship, Angel took the chance to observe the crew as introductions was made.

“This here’s my crew,” Mal began to introduce. “Firstly, you already know my first mate Zoe, and Jayne, you can just call him my public relations guy,” Mal snickered.

Angel nodded, trying not to think about how much Zoe resembled his granddaughter, or about how much he was sure Jayne and Spike would get along, despite his resemblance to Hamilton.

Mal pointed next towards a young woman wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and overalls. “This here is Kaylee. She’s our mechanic, ain’t nuthin’ broken she can’t fix.”

Kaylee blushed, denying Mal’s praise. She reminded Angel of how Willow was in the old days, whenever she was completed a successful hack. Next to her was a young man who Mal introduced as Simon, the doctor. He seemed a bit proper to be on such a rag tag crew, but his resemblance to Wesley, during the time when he first grew a backbone – and before the betrayal, another thing he didn’t want to think about – made Angel smile.

Hanging off of Simon’s arm was his younger sister River, the pilot, wearing a peach summer dress under a flowery kimono. Mal commented that she was a little off her rocker so he shouldn't take to heart whatever silly things she may say. ‘Though perhaps,’ Angel thought to him-self, ‘the silliness of the young woman will bring a stark relief from the ways Drusilla and Illyria’s minds work.’

“The little one there is Wash Jr.,” Mal continued, bringing Angel’s attention to the little figure hiding behind his first mate. “He’s Zoe’s little tyke. You don’t have to worry about him though,” Mal hurriedly spit out, noticing the slight grimace on Angel’s face, “He stays to himself, either in his room or the cockpit. I promise you won’t be seeing him for nuthin’ more than meal times.”

Angel blocked out most of Mal’s reinsurances when he noticed the boy glancing shyly from behind his mother’s leg. It was one thing to have Dru on a ship filled with humans; it was another if there was a child. Even with all the control he had with her, and the time he worked to keep her from drinking everything in sight, he still had difficulties when it came to keeping her away from the _precious little ones_.

It was then he noticed the footsteps from above. Though the sight of those in her profession would usually have him stepping back and taking in an elegance that was all but lost at the end of Earth-that-was – it was a rarity to have such a sight off the core or one of those high-end cruises, and Angel had to admire the man for having one – however he knew for a fact that sharing a ship with her and Dru would be worse than if it was just the child.

“Ahh,” Mal murmured, noticing Angel’s distraction, “Last, but not least, Inara. She’s our embass-”

“She’s a Companion,” Angel stated, voice tight trying to fight off oncoming panic.

“Yes,” Mal replied, smile lessening a bit, “You don’t have a problem with that do you? Although, I must inform you now that we have a policy that she doesn’t service anyone from Serenity, customers or crew.”

Angel shook his head. ‘Perhaps the manacles where still in good shape,’ he thought, ‘that should keep Dru contained for the trip. Of course, I also have to keep the crew off my back. I can’t just beat her as I usually would, I’m not in the mood to explain that she’s a vampire and this is all a big turn-on. Damnit, why’d there have to be a Companion. And it’s too late to change plans, I can’t keep Spike on his own for any longer.’

“It’s no problem with me,” Angel placated, hoping the Powers-That-Be would at least give him a little assistance in surviving the trial ahead, “It’s my woman I’m worried about. I don’t think she and your Companion would get along very well, but I’ll deal with it when it comes. _And_ I’d risk losing a very special friend of mine if I’d even thought to accept her services.” Not completely true, but he knew Dru would have a fit if she smelt a Companion on him, even without the scent of sex.

“But we’ll deal with everything once the time comes,” he repeated, “For now can you show me where I’ll be staying? I wanna get off this rock yesterday. And it was nice meeting you all; perhaps we’ll get to know each other better throughout the trip.”

“Of course,” Mal said, walking towards the passenger’s quarters. He finally relaxed now that everything was working out. As he showed Angel where he would be staying, and explained the mandatory meal schedule – no matter how much the man was paying, everyone followed these rules – and what parts of the ship were off limits to him, Mal thought about the reaction Angel had to Inara. At first he’d thought that Angel was gonna try to make an offer for her service. Then he thought that Angel was one of those God-fearing men who would want to lecture Inara for her wicked ways, which would not fit the image the man had shown at Badger’s place. Thankfully, it was neither, though he hoped the issue Angel said his woman would have wasn’t as big as he made it out to be.

“There you go Mr. Aurelius.”

Angel laughed lightly, “Just Angel, Captain. This will be a long trip and I doubt you want to be formal the entire time.”

“Of course not,” Mal snickered, “But that means you have to call me Mal, though I have no issue with you continuing to use Captain, Angel.”

Angel grinned, “Alright.”

One last handshake and Mal left towards the cockpit. A bit giddy with thoughts of the upcoming mission, he pressed buttons and flicked switches and he and River brought the ship into orbit. His smile died, however, when he noticed the frown on the face of his, normally over-energetic, pilot’s face.

Without allowing the question to be asked, she said, “There’s nothing there. He’s empty. A silent hole in a room filled with noise. It’s as if he’s dead, but even the dead speak after death. There’s just nothing there. Nothing.”

Unable to comment, or comprehend whatever it was she said, Mal brought them out of the atmosphere, turned toward Ita and shot off like a firefly in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. Comments are more than welcome. I've been working on this for years now, its not yet complete but im hoping some inspiration will come about soon.


	4. Chapter 3

The trip to Ita went easier than expected. Angel's first impression of the crew seemed to hold true, they were a ragtag combination of Sunnydale's Scoobies and L.A.'s Fang Gang. Although Angel kept mostly to himself, he felt at ease on Serenity. Everyone seemed open and friendly. They accepted his odd quirks in ways humans haven't done for years. As hard as he worked to keep from building a connection with the others, Angel knew that he would miss them once he was gone.

"We'll be entering Atmo in about three hours, 11 AM planet-side," Mal told the crew and its guest as he joined them in the dining area for their morning meal. He watched Angel closely as he gave out the orders for the errands that needed to be done once they landed on the moon. Angel seemed to grow more anxious than happy that they'd finally arrived, but Mal knew it wasn't his place to ask the man what was wrong.  
Hours later, everyone stood waiting as the airlock opened.

*AtS/Firefly*

A tall woman with long black hair was seen kneeling on the ground not two feet away from where Serenity's airlock door landed. Back straight, eyes down, hands loosely circling a china doll, the likes of which many of the crew had never seen with their own eyes. A childlike innocence seemed to flow from her, with both her delicate structure and submissive stance, so much so that even the thick leather choker that encircled her mearly added to the effect.

Mal's jaw nearly dropped when he first eyed Drusilla, while the others took a step back when they noticed the statuesque figure. Even the wind had no effect upon her, no flowing of her clothes or fluttering of her hair. 

Dru was happy the ship that her daddy was on had finally landed. So happy that she placed herself in a location that no normal human would dare to, but then again, Dru wasn't normal, nor was she human. The stars told her today would be the day, but she must be a proper lady for her daddy's return, moreso then the day of her presentation to the Aurelian Court. Spike kept playing with metal, Lyri couldn't stand the sight of humans, though she was decent enough to dress like one, and mummy... She hadn't heard from mummy in so long...

It was usually Grandmummy Darla's job to meet knew people, but since her daughter's been gone for so long, it's up to Dru to make a good impression on daddy's new friends, and quite an impression it was.

Angel was proud of the presentation his childe put forth, an old custom that was all but lost in this day and age. He moved slowly towards her, inwardly smirking at the expressions on the crews faces. Once he stood behind her, Angel knelt, reaching around and grasping her chin between two fingers, pulling her head to lay on his shoulder. With the other hand, he clasped a long thin chain to a nearly invisible loop in the center of the collar, the other end of which was attached to a belt loop on his pants.

Once done, Angel stood, stepping around her without tangling the chain, and made a minute hand gesture. Dru lifted herself gracefully off the ground, lifting her eyes to gaze upon the crew as she was introduced.

"Captain Reynolds," Angel began, shocking the crew out of their stupor, "may I introduce you to my kitten, Drusilla. Dru, say hello to the captain and his crew."

Dru purred lightly as she was petted and nudged forward. She curtsied lightly, eyes dropping and head bowed. She avoided offering her neck to them as would occur within vampiric circles, and simply spoke an innocently seductive hello as she offered her hand. It took what little control she had not to flash her fangs when he blushed.

“Dru,” Angel spoke again, “As lovely a welcoming as this was, where are the others?”

Before he could get an answer out of her, a thud sounded behind him, making Mal and the others jump.

“We’re here,” Illyria’s voice sounded behind him. Spike grunted, seating himself on top of the large cooling container he’d been carrying, choosing to light himself a cigarette instead of speaking. Mostly to avoid the lashing that he knew was coming in the immediate future.

Despite the years that have passed, very little has changed, in looks or personality, for the two immortals; although Illyria had adjusted to keep from standing out too much. The group grew closer towards the end of Earth-that-was, especially for the Old One. Where she once despised him, Illyria now looked toward the fallen king as a worthy adviser and someone she wished always by her side. Turning, Angel noticed that she had taken on Fred’s persona, awkward twitches and all, although she kept her own neutral monotone voice.

“Angel,” Illyria greeted with a slight nod, looking the crew over with a quick glance before turning back with a minutely raised eyebrow. In a voice to low for most humans to hear, she asked, “Slayer?”

In noticing the stiffening of both Spike and Dru, Angel flickered his eyes towards River before shaking his head ‘no’. “Illyria. Spike. Good to see ya,” Angel began. Turning away from Illyria to face Spike, he continued, “Of course, you just had to be on a moon on the other side of the ‘verse when we’re supposed to be on the reaching the Central Planets yesterday. Anything to say about that William?”

Dru giggled lightly. Whenever Angel spoke Spike’s full name, it always meant blood to be shed and fun to be had. Spike understood this as well, standing quickly, tossing his cig to the side. Hands were fisted behind him, head bent and tilted to the side, both as a means of submission. Regardless of his submissive gestures, the aged vampire knew his grandchilde was chasing some kind of excuse in that hyperactive mind of his.

“Look. Sire, this can easily be explained,” Spike broke out, occasionally looking up an attempt to read Angel’s reactions, “You see –”

“Oh, they’re here already?” Inara accidentally interrupted. Having nothing to do planet side, she originally planned to rest and relax outside of the midday heat, but when she moved to grab a bite from the kitchen, the Companion noticed quickly noted how the others seemed to just stand at the entrance of the ship. She moved quickly, wanting to see the friends of the broody man. 

“Inara,” said man spoke. “Everyone, these are my crew mates, Illyria, Spike, and my favorite girl, Drusilla.” He tugged slightly on the chain at the last introduction. Angel hoped to keep the two apart long enough to set down some rules however all he could hope for was to keep Dru focused on him and prevent the inevitable confrontation. It wasn’t meant to be.

Drusilla hissed. She’d been ignoring the voices of the stars and Miss Edith to revel in the presence of her daddy and little Willie’s upcoming beating, but face to face with a Companion was hard to ignore. Angel could sense the blood lust rising and did the only thing he knew to stop her. It was better they found out here and now anyhow.

The smack rung through their ears. Mal and the others could only watch as the doll-like young woman fell off balance and was subsequently pulled to her knees by the chain that collared her, gasping in near conjunction with her when her hair was grabbed in a tight grip, head yanked back at a painful angle.

“No, no, no,” Angel chided, “You were being such a good little girl. Don’t mess it up antagonizing the Companion, or we can’t play. She’s our ticket home and you want to see your mummy don’t you.” The child-like teasing after such brutality horrified crew, especially when Inara was singled out.

When she finally came to grips with what just passed, she took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Spike, who no one noticed move. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said, “Angelus doesn’t like to be interrupted, especially when punishing that one.”

“But-”

Spike tutted.

“Now Dru,” Angel’s voice redrew Inara’s attention, and she watch closely as he released her, assisting the girl up, “Apologize.”

Drusilla shifted slightly into the appropriate pose, refusing to speak for fear of disappointing her sire so soon after there reunion; in that moment Inara knew and no amount of training could hold her reaction to this knowledge.

She hated him.

“ _Chongwunian_.”


	5. Chapter 4

Mal truly couldn’t put words towards the last ten minutes, as shock after shock ran through him.

The killing intent Inara was sending off towards his client, along with the unintelligable word she’d spat at him, however, was something tangible he could deal with, and does so in a typical Malcolm Reynolds fashion; he pulled out a gun.

“Ok,” Mal raised his gun to the air, ready to release a warning, or not so warning, shot at any sudden movement. “Now wait just a gorram second. Just what in the ‘verse is going on here.” Turning to the Companion, he addressed her first, “I ain’t one to abide hittin’ on woman, but this man here is my client and as such it’d be best you step down Inara. And as for you,” he turned to his client, “I know you said you’d handle her, but I’d hoped it’d be in a more civilized manner – as I’d said, I don’t abide hittin’ on women so you’d best not do so again in my presence or—”

“It’s his right.” Although she stepped down as Mal asked, Inara was still mighty angry at Angel, whom she believed was becoming something of a friend.

“Whadya mean ‘his right’?” now Mal was a bit more turned around, “that got anything to to with that chunwuni-whatsitsface?”

“A chongwunian!” Simon’s cultured voice broke in, his eyes widened slightly, he just couldn’t believe this sight, “They’re the original Companians; though they specialize in more,” he blushed, “deviant acts, particularly atypical fetishes. But this was before The Guild came together and such practices were outlawed. A chongwunian was deemed nothing more than a specialized whore. 

"But, because of their need to please their partner in ways most companions of today would never be able, they were usually found licensed to one owner instead of in brothels. An owner would get them young, then they are trained with a mix of original guild training and the owner’s likes and dislikes to the point where she could only receive pleasure or even be happy in the littlest sense if their owners gave it to them. It’s Stockholm Syndrome to the furthest extent.”

Still more than Mal thought he could handle, but he’s had to make do with worse. Lowering his weapon, he sighed and looked between his client and ambassador once more.

“Is it legal?” he finally asked.

Inara turned away and took a deep breath. Facing no one, she spoke blankly.

“Although outlawed, there is a way to register to own a Chungwunian. It takes time, consent and lots of money; and that’s if he took the time to do so through legal channels. The practice is so old now that it’s simply a heavy fine and they’ll attempt to take the girl, or boy, away – which almost always fails. The programing is as deep, or even deeper, than what was done to River. She’ll never recover and she’ll always return to him, no matter how horribly he treats her.”

Unable to take another momnet around the pair, the elegant women walked off to her shuttle.

“Well then,” Mal broke in. So much for an easy job.

*AtS/Firefly*

Throughout the doctor’s and companion’s explainations, Angel purred. His mind was going twenty miles a minute, going though every possible way to avoid mass slaughter. Drusilla seemed a bit settled, and softer purr running though her. He could smell her arousal from here. Angel also knew he had to do something with Spike too or he’d think he got away with causing this mess.

Illyria, however, was simply observing. There were things that needed to be done, of course, but after 500 years, she couldn’t help being facinated with humans. Then again, enough was enough. She needed wanted off this moon and back to her castle and the minions that serviced her. It was the plague of peace that led her to leave, but this battle wasn’t the one she longed for.

Glamoured in her Fred persona, she pulled on the shell’s memories, a habit she thought she grew out of, and stepped up to Serenity’s crew.

“Hi there,” the texan-accent sounded, “Wini–” Blink.

“Illyria,” her monotone returned. “I supposed we’ll simply stand here all day?” The God-king’s head ticked to the left. “I’m sure there are things that must be done. At least something worthier than wondering if Angel’s registration is up to date. We may have all the time in the Universe, but I, for one, would not wish to spend it on this god forsaken moon.”

Mal was next to blink, he didn’t want to spend another minute here and it was only his word and the money that kept him from changing his mind and leaving the foursome behind.

“Right.” Another blink. “We should get moving.”

*AtS/Firefly*

Things had not been going very well lately for those behind the academy.

The escape of River Tam several years back was only a start.

Unlike the higher ups on the alliance, they had no care for Miranda and the problems it caused to be leaked. Having people without aggression was against all they believed in. 

No, it was they loss of a potential slayer, and the backing of the academy, that was the problem. They had others, but she was special. And now she’s connected with the vampires and the Old One. The wheels were turning again, the witch was on the move, and it was time to make a play.

They’ve won the battle for Earth-that-was, the rest of the ‘verse was for the taking.

*AtS/Firefly*

They’ve been back in the Black for three days now and things have been tense between Serenity’s crew and their guests. Particularly between Inara and Angel. The Companion hadn’t spoken a word since Ita, prefering to leave the room whenever one of the four entered.

Tonight, Mal wasn’t going to taking it any more.

“Enough!” Malcolm slammed his hands down onto the table just as Inara chose to leave.

“Inara,” he spoke sedately, “I understand that this is hardest on you than anyone of us, but you’re making it hard for everyone here.”

“Mal,” Inara rolled her eyesm exasperated, “If you truly understood you wouldn’t –”

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The alarms rang signaling an incoming wave. So deep into the Black, it was usually pirates or Alliance, neither of which Mal was in the mood to deal with. With practiced signals, however, the crew was on the move. Wash Jr. went with Inara to her shuttle. 

Simon went for his med kit, later moving into the shuttle as well. Kaylee headed straight to the engine room, preparing for shut down, full burn, or any other tricks in their arsenal. Jayne and Zoe armed themselves and headed to the bay, preparing for incoming. River, however, simply stood between Mal and the cockpit, making him unable to answer the alarm. She and Drusilla stared at into eacher, the reader seeing nothing and the vampire seeing everything.

“Mummy,” Dru whispered with a giggle. “It’s mummy. She’s come to get me.” Eyes widening and breathing heavily, Drusilla stood and dashed past the captain and pilot, the others flying right behind. They found her staring into the blinking screen calling for her mummy. After a moment, a voice appeared.

“Hello,” a cheerful voice was heard, “This is Willow Rosenberg, Code 47SC3. Please confirm your name and ship?”

Malcolm blinked and Drusilla answered.

“Drusilla Aurelius,” her child-like voice sounded. “Code 73GN4, onboard Firefly-class, Serenity.”

A hush of wind and a chirping ‘good’ was followed by a flicker on the wave, allowing the red-head to be seen.

“I thought I’d never find you.”


End file.
